


Carry On

by MaJackles



Series: Summer of Song 2015 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJackles/pseuds/MaJackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts I had about the end game with The Darkness (written before s11 airs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the final song of our series "Carry On" by Kansas. And if by some miracle (tragedy?) you've never heard it, you can listen here: https://youtu.be/orqnZBYEn38

Three years.

 

Three years they had been struggling and fighting it. This... this evil... this... Darkness. There was no lore to refer to, no books to look up, angels and demons alike couldn't help. The world was falling apart around them. Anyone with even an inkling of evil in them was spurred onward toward true evil. Chaos reigned in the world and those who were good and noble were in hiding. They were just hoping to make it out the other side intact. If there was an 'other side'.

 

That's where he and his brother came in. Hoping to bring about 'the other side'. For the last year they had been working on this. They needed everyone's help. All hands on deck. The dead had been raised to aid in the fight. Lucifer and Michael had been released from the cage. Gabriel was back. Nobody really knew where he had been. Had he been dead or in hiding? No one knew and if they did, they weren't saying. God even made an appearance. It had taken them most of a year just to get Death sorted out and back into the fray.

 

All this time they had been working on this trap. It had taken a year and everyone's help to set it up. It was fail proof. Well... almost. It needed he and his brother to act as bait.

 

“Only a little bit further, Dean. You can do this.”

 

They were beaten and bruised. Sam was sporting a dislocated shoulder or perhaps worse. He was bleeding from multiple wounds and had a limp. Dean was worse. His lungs were slowly filling up. He coughed up blood almost every other step. He had stumbled more times than he could count and no sooner had he thought it than he fell to the ground.

 

“I'm done, Sammy.”

 

Sam crouched down at Dean's side. “You can do this, Dean. Not much further, now.” He helped Dean up to his hands and knees.

 

“You go on, bro. I can't. I can't, Sa--” Dean broke down into fits of coughing. Blood poured from Dean's mouth and dribbled down his chin, adding to the growing stain already on his shirt.

 

“Dean, you know the trap takes us both. It won't work unless we're both there. The angels will fix you up. Right as rain. After.” Sam put his good arm under one of his armpits and wrapped it across his chest, hauling him forcibly to his feet. Sam continued to support him as they continued down the road. They only had about 200 yards to go. Dean started to fall again and Sam caught him at his knees before he went all the way to the ground. He heard his brother hiss in pain as the act of holding him up put strain on his injured shoulder.

 

“Sam...” More coughing. Too much blood. Dean started to feel dizzy and the world spun.

 

“Son. You can do this. Carry on. Carry on, son.” Dean looked up to see his father standing over them.

 

“Dad?”

 

“There'll be peace when you're finished, son. But you need to keep going. You got this. Carry on.”

 

Dean glanced at Sammy and then back, but his father was gone. Vanished. “Did you see that Sammy?”

 

“See what, Dean?”

 

“It was--” More coughing and then unconsciousness. Sam hefted him over his shoulder, hearing something crack in his opposite shoulder. Grimacing through the pain, he carried his brother. Almost there, just carry on.


End file.
